fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Enigma
The Enigma is a small dungeon accessible though The Veiled Path in Fable III. The entrance is located on the first landing of the long staircase leading up to the huge door, on the right-hand side as you look towards the top. Note that there are other doors in the Veiled Path that are locked, while the entrance door to the Enigma is never locked. Notable Loot *1x Silver Key *1x Gold Key *1x Gnome *2x Auroran Flowers Walkthrough The first room in The Enigma contains a chest and a door, above the door is a Flit Switch that you must hit with your ranged weapon. Note: This room can be quite deceiving at first due to its size. After activating the Flit Switch, the previously closed door will open up to another room, as will a door on the right, leading to a dig spot. In the second room there will be a group of dark minions, as well as an Auroran flower. After defeating the enemies, look around the edges of the room for the unlit braziers and light them with a fireball using the Fire Spell Gauntlet. Doors with braziers lit either side of them will open, as will the doors next to the damaged walls where only one brazier can be lit. One room will contain a chest, one will contain a dig spot, and the last will lead further into the dungeon. The third room will have another Auroran flower in it, as well as a few more minions, the gnome for this region is also in one of the small rooms off the side of third room (where the minions come from). Wipe them out in order to move on. The fourth room will have a silver key on a raised pedestal in the middle of the room. Surrounding this middle pedestal are three coloured platforms: Red, Yellow and Blue. Each of the coloured platforms will emit a sound when walking on them. There is a large door in this room surrounded by eight braziers. Standing on the platforms in the same order as the colours of the braizers will open this door. The order is; Yellow > Blue > Yellow > Red > Blue > Red > Blue > Red When finished, all the doors will open. The doors on the left and the right each have one minion inside. The door in between the coloured torches contains a gold key at the end of the path. The door behind you leads back to the exit. Notes *In rare (or, rather, "unpopular") instances, on return trips to this location, as many as five (or more; see below, on Hero Level as processor of enemy reality) Sentinels can spawn, the most that can ''normally ''be encountered in one place under normal circumstances in Fable III. This is considered by some to be a "glitch", but, looking beyond the surface, here there is only the imitation of a glitch. More realistically and in terms of what is known about the game programming, the more uncommon, higher-ranking holders of an outstanding "Hero Level", the exoterically unreferenced core criterion of the Fable III fighting experience and radial dynamic of loot quality in dig/dive spots, etc. - all possesors of elite Hero Level are given this challenging circumstance ineluctably. (Hero-Level is a complex aggregate of several factors, but mainly derives from two coefficients or cofactors: firstly, a Hero's globular, cross-disciplinary combat prowess overall - that is, their mastery in magical, ranged and melee fighting domains combined - as demonstrated in game, on a save-file case-by-case basis, personalized and synchronized to the user or player highly specifically; then, secondarily, Road to Rule combat level unlocks; Hero-Level is confirmably known to be the exact generator of "enemy combat multiplier" strength and level in Fable III - that is, the more manifestly skilled the player/Hero, the more numerous, and brutal, the foes spawned and faced in the in-game combativity. Thus, engaging five or five plus (actually, the highest legitimately recorded number of simultaneously encountered Sentinels, sans tampering naturally, is around 7 or 8, interestingly) Sentinels is quite intelligible for those players or users, whose Hero, "merits" their presence.) On a more minor or mundane level of notable relevance, the practiable upgrading of the "Shadow" augmentation of Jack's Hammer (its precondition being a comparatively very steep number of certain category-based foes slain, namely, several hundreds of Shadow-creatures), in this context, becomes mentionable for Heroes capable of sustaining the frantic battle-whirlwind. Gallery Fable 3 Enigma entrance concept.jpg|Concept Art of The Enigma Category:Fable III Locations Category:Aurora